


Day 27 -- Frozen

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>window boxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 -- Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/115751.html

One of the first things Remus does when he moves into Sirius' apartment is put in a pair of window boxes, one in the bedroom and one in the tiny window over the kitchen sink. Sirius doesn't get it--they barely get any sunlight in the summer, much less late October when Remus moves in--and it's not like Sirius cooks much. But he soon learns that Remus cooks, and is also more than proficient and atmospheric charms. So, they have fresh herbs and cucumbers and tomatoes all year long, even when the bathroom windowsill is covered in snow. Remus teaches him how to make tomato soup without using a can-opener, and after a few weeks Sirius digs out the recipe for the cold cucumber soup his parents' cook used to make for him when he'd been fighting with his family.

But after Remus leaves--when Sirius gets home to see half of the contents of the apartment gone, he finds that the window boxes have frozen, with only dead vines to show where something living had once thrived.


End file.
